The Pain of an Uchiha
by Uchiha-Suki
Summary: A story of pain when the surviving Uchihas find out that they have a sister that was meant to be dead for six years.
1. PrologueChapter 1: Thr Return Home

Prologue: 

My name is Suki Uchiha and I am Sasuke's older sister but I'm younger than Itachi. I was lost when the squad I'm in went on a B ranked mission that went horribly wrong. A huge fight started and we had to take action, unfortunately I was only 8 and I was not as good ninja as I would be and only just learned how to use my sharingan. My sensei Yummanai tried to fight all the enemies but there were too many to handle by her-self my team-mates and I had to help. Soon after the accident happend I was then lost for a total of 6 years then return to the village to find my whole family had been murdered by my older brother Itachi, I was horrified. My only luck was that I survived the 6 years and returned to Sasuke alive knowing that he won't live without family any longer.

Chapter 1: The Return Home

I was walking along a path towards Konoha with my team-mates and Yummanai sensei when a young boy jumped out of the bushes and started attacking us.

"Hey." I said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting the village from strangers like you while Naruto is away!" Said the small black spiky haired kid that wore really weird goggles on his forehead.

"What's your name?" asked Yammanai sensei.

"My names Konohumaru."

"Konohumaru hey, could you take us to the Hokage's office?"

"I don't know." He said thinking aloud. "Only if you promise not to attack me or anyone in the village!"

"Ok."

"Yammanai sensei, why are we getting this kid to take us?"

Yammanai sensei didn't answer and we followed the kid into the village. In the village we were getting stared at like we were enemies but we all knew that they were because they thought we were all dead. We all wondered and asked ourselves why nobody came to search for us and it was there fault we wound up in that mess anyway. So why were we coming back it didn't make any sense to me at all. Yammanai sensei did not tell us anything just that we were going home, well at least I think she did not tell anyone.

"So why do you need to see the old man?"

"We need to tell him about the mission he sent us on a while back." Yammanai sensei said. She was always good at telling things to people so they would always understand, unless we are in a public place then talk in a manner she, her friends and the team knew. We told Konohumaru we wanted to stop to get something to eat so he directed us to the Ichiraku Ramen shop there he told us the direction to the office and left. We went in and sat down there we saw a woman and an old man the owners of the ramen shop.

"What would you like to order?" Said the woman behind the counter.

"The house special for all of us" Yammanai sensei said knowing what we wanted.

"Ok, won't be long" Then told the old man the order. We ate the ramen and started to head towards the Hokage's office. When we arrived, we saw a Jonin waiting to see the Hokage.

"W...ha…What? How can this be?" The sensei stumbled. Everyone in the room heard and looked at him.

"Is that really you Kakashi?" Yammanai sensei asked.

"Yammanai, how are you alive?"

"Long story, but I can't tell you now."

"Do you really know him sensei?" I asked.

"Yes"

"How do you know him then?"

"He's my elder brother" She said with a grin on her face that was covered by her mask that looked the same as Kakashi's. He said we could see the Hokage before him because he was not in a rush. We were called in to see the Hokage a few minutes later. First Yammanai sensei walked in the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares Come True

Chapter 2: Nightmares Come True

The Hokage was surprised to see us alive and asked what happened. We started to explain that we were attacked and injured badly and could not return until we were all healed to our normal selves, he didn't ask why it took 6 years, which was a bit strange.

"How long were you looking for us?" Sakosan asked politely.

"We searched for nearly two years but didn't find a clue, once you had been gone for 2 years without any notice of you surviving we pronounced you all dead."

"Why didn't you deepen the search?!!" Mikora yelled at him.

"We didn't because we had bigger troubles here."

"Like what?"

"Like the whole of the Uchiha clan being murdered by one of our shinobi."

"W…WH…What, how could that be?" I said stumbling and wishing it weren't true. He didn't answer.

"Who killed them?" I started to yell. He still didn't answer, instead he told Mikora, Sakosan and I to wait outside and to call Kakashi in. Outside we saw Kakashi with three genine, one was blond and loud, one had pink short hair and hti the blod one on the head and the was a quiet one with dark hair and didn't care.

"Kakashi" Sakosan said

"Yes, Sakosan?"

"The Hokage needs to speak with you and our sensei now." Then Kakashi went in with a serious look on his face.

"Hi my name's Sakura Hunuro and This is Naruto and Sasuke, what's your names?"

"My name's Sakosan and these are my team-mates Mikora and Suki." I didn't take any notice of her and what anyone said I was completely blank. I was still getting over the fact that I was told my clan was killed and wondering who killed my clan. Mikora kept on waving his hand infront of my face and saying my name as if I were asleep. I finally realized what he was doing.

"Go away!!!" I yelled at him the punched so hard he went flying and smashed into the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said while rubbing the large bump on his head.

"For being annoying!!!"

"Major problems, Huh Sakura?" Naruto whispered

"Yeah completely."

"I think she heard that." Sakosan explained, then a scared look grew upon there faces as I grew with anger then was stopped when Yammanai sensei walked out with Kakashi not far behind.

"Ok let's go." Yammanai sensei said and nodded to Kakashi as if to say something important and left to take us to train.

"Sasuke you know how your sister died 6 years ago."

"Yes."

"Well we just got word she's retuned to the village."

"What she has why are you telling me this now. Take me to her!"

"No not now let her settle back into the village and adjust but I'd be able to take you to see her tomorrow."

"Fine I'll wait." Sasuke finally agreed and they all went to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Meet

Chapter 3: Time to Meet

In the early morning Kakashi went to get Sasuke to take him to see me.

"Hello Sasuke ready to go?"

"Yeah, ok." Sasuke said impatiently. They soon arrived at training ground 45 and saw Yammanai sensei, Mikora and Sakosan training.

"Hello Kakashi, Sasuke." Yammanai said "How are you?"

"Ok." Kakashi said just wanting to get this out of the way.

"Where's my sister? Wait these guys are the people we saw at the Hokage's office yesterday."

"Um..." Yammanai sensei said unsure

"Yammanai where is she?"

"Fine she's not here we don't even know where she is" Yammani sensei said giving up because she knew Kakashi would eventually get it out of her.

"Then why are we just standing here?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well whenever Suki goes somewhere without telling anyone we can never find her."

"Well I'm going to look for her!!"

"No Sasuke were all going to just wait a minute." Kakashi said settling Sasuke down.

While Yammanai sensei, Kakashi and Sasuke were talking Mikora started to walk off as if not wanting to tell them something and get involved.

"Mikora get back here now!!!" Sakonan yelled then jummped at him and tied him up.

"What are you doing?" Mikora said struggling to get free from the ropes that were binding his whole body.

"You know where Suki is, don't you?" Sakosan asked with anger in his voice. Yammanai sensei, Kakashi and Sasuke notice and went over and started questioning Mikaro, eventually they got it out of him.

"Fine, this morning I went passed where Suki was staying and thought I should talk to her about what happened, but she didn't say anything and just said she was going to go out for a while, so she wasn't going to show up for training and not to tell you what she told me because she doesn't want anyone to look for her." Mikora said in defeat. Soon after Mikora had told them, they had tought up a plan to look for me. Soon they set out using wireless radios to keep in touch if they found me or they got some information on where I was. It didn't take long for them to get set and start. First Yammanai sensei went to the west of the village, Kakashi went to the north, Sasuke went to the south, Sakosan went to the east while they left Mikora tied-up to wait until they returned to untie him. Later on in the day when it was getting dark they stopped looking for me and went home forgetting about Mikora. I was still not found because I had left the village and had stopped beside a lake. It started to rain and I didn't move I didn't care, I looked up as if my family were there wondering if I would ever know the truth. A few moments later I collapsed and my mind went blank for the first time, at that time Sasuke and Itachi had also collapsed and went blank. We all woke up expecting to see our friends in front of us and it was all a dream but instead we saw each other as if we shared the same mind. We all stared at each other but when Sasuke and Itachi looked at me with fear I first looked at Sasuke then at Itachi, I looked into there eyes to see myself but I saw something different I saw something that made me wonder. It was that moment that I realized why we couldn't return for so long it was that moment I no longer had the need to search and wonder. I finally knew what I was searching for, but will I ever awake from this nightmare or is this reality?


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4: The Awakening

I awake to find myself in a bed wearing an oxygen mask. I tried to get up but was to weak as if I was drained of all my charkra. I then heard a familiar voice one that I had always known.

"Finally you're awake." Said the voice, my vision still hadn't adjusted to my surroundings but I could make out that there was someone standing next to were I was lying.

"Where am I?"

"Don't speak you're hurt badly." After that I blacked out from pain and didn't wake until I felt something worm something welcoming. I opened my eyes someone was resting there head on me.

"Wake up soon please." Said another familiar voice that wasn't the same as before but this time it was a boy. My vision started to focus I felt stronger, I looked it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I said with a strain.

"You're awake." It was then I realized he was in his pajamas.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital, why?"

"How did I get here? Why are you here?"

"A hiker found you by a lake passed out and brought you back. I'm only here because I passed out to." I didn't realize it but Sasuke was smiling like I never saw him before.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" I said sitting up.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you see anything when you passed out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something nobody should ever speak of something that could change someone for ever, did you see that?"

"Yes I did how did you know about that?"

"It's because I saw the same thing when I passed out." A few minutes later Yammanai sensei, Kakashi, Sakosan and Mikora walked in.

"Good your up." Mikora and Sakosan said completely unaware I wasn't paying any attention. "Hey look at us when we're speaking!!!!"

"Oh, were you saying something? I wasn't paying any attention."

"Why do you have to be so cool even when you're in hospital?" They both said jealously disappearing into the background.

"Wait do you guys know who came in here before?"

"No, we were told that nobody was aloud to come in, Why?"

"Well…someone came in here before that was familiar but I don't know why." Just as I finished my sentence the familiar person came in.

"Oh hi Suki, I see your awake now" the person said with everyone staring at her.

"What not you, why are you here?"

"To see you, why not?"

"You tied to kill me, you shouldn't even be in the same room."

"Why did you try to kill my sister? Why are you even her?" Sasuke was yelling you could feel his anger.

"That's between Suki and me so keep out of it."

"Could you guys please leave us to talk?"

"Fine we'll leave" Yammanai sensei said and pulled Mikora and Sakosan out of the room while Kakashi took Sasuke to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It All Comes Clear

After they had all left the room we started to talk but kept our voices to a minimum.

"Before you say anything you must tell me your name"

"That's not important."

"To me it is, so what is it?" I was getting impatient and starting to raise my voice.

"Ok, the name's Leisha, but I guess I don't have to ask yours." She said this with an evil grin wide across her face while she brushed her hair back with her hand.

"That's not what you really look like is it?"

"No it isn't" Then she transformed back into her original form. Instead of having short blonde hair she had long black hair tied up at the back. She wasn't wearing a dress instead she wore a long black jacket with a high rise collar. You could see that she wore short shorts and a top that showed most of her stomach and it looked like she was about 18.

"So you are who I thought you were." I said with anger rising within me.

"I'm only here to tell you I'll be expecting you to leave the village to come with me."

"I'll never leave this village to follow someone who tried to kill me!!!" I was really angry now you could see it in my eyes.

"I know but you will weather you like it or not, anyway I not forcing you because you can easily kill me." She said this getting anxious and started to leave.

"Wait, what I saw is that real?"

"Yes it was, in fact I have it to but you're more powerful." She sounded more scared now, but I was so confused I needed to know more.

"See you soon." She said this then disappeared without me able to talk back. I sat there in my bed then decided that it was stupid and got up and changed. I tried to leave the hospital to go find Leisha but I was stopped the moment I laid foot out of my room. It was Sasuke he needed to talk to me.

"Suki who was she?"

"Oh, just a friend." I started to worry if he could sense my lies.

"A friend?" He seemed confused from this.

"Yeah she wasn't a very good ninja so she didn't pass the exams."

"A friend, she tried to kill you, why would you still trust her?" I didn't listen to a word of what he said instead I walked passed with my head down and walked to wards the exit. Yammanai, Mikora and Sakosan tried to talk to me but I just went around them. Out of the hospital I went to the city gates there, I saw Leisha standing with a black jacket, different from hers. I went up to her.

"You finally decided huh?" She said, surprised.

"Yeh, I'm leaving."

"Good you'll just cause damage here." She then gave me the jacket.

"You're right my power's too great, I have to leave." With those words, I put on the jacket and started to walk away from the village with Leisha close behind me.

"So where are we going?"

"To a small town in the Land of Rice."

"Why?"

"To meet an alai of mine." With those words we started to run from the village to get away from it's presence as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Village of Umoore

After a few days of traveling Leisha and Suki finally, arrive at Umoore.

"Hey Xaga this is Suki." I look at him he's only about my age and he's already an outcast from his village.

"Hello Suki like Leisha said my name's Xaga, how are you anyway?" I was surprised that he was so polite.

"Ah, I'm ok thanks."

"Ok let's go to the hotel to get you settled." I followed them to the hotel and took in all the surrounding buildings it was magnificent. We arrived at the hotel and went up to the room. I went in and saw that they had been preparing for my arrival as if they had always known I would come.

"You've been preparing for me." I said with question and wonder.

"Yes we have ever since you have been infected." Leisha said this as if I knew what she was saying.

"Oh yes Suki we need to take you to see someone." Xaga said in enthusiasm

"Who?"

"Wait and see." I waited and soon they took me out of the village and to a small house that was surrounded by tall thick trees that concealed the house.

"Ok we're here go knock on the door we wont disturb you." I went to go to the door and reached to knock. The door opened to reveal a man that looked like a fish.

"The girl's here." He yelled to someone in the house. He was then told something and let me in the house.

"Nice to see you again Suki." Said a voice coming from behind, I span around hoping to see someone I didn't know but saw the opposite.

"I…Itachi?" Stuttered and didn't say another word, instead I kicked him and he went flying out the door. I saw Lisha and Xaga standing by a tree.

"What are you doing?" You could tell Itachi didn't like being kicked around, I just stood there hoping for a different answer like sorry for killing our family but there was no reply.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" I shouted at them felling the anger I did before.

"What are you talking about?" They both replied together

"You bought me he so he could kill me, I saw the way you reacted when you were speaking to me in Konoha." Lisha flinched as she felt my charkra level rising dramatically. I Itachi eventually got grip of himself and got up. By this time, I was furious and glowing with charkra.

"Why do you think I would kill you?" Itachi spoke in a calm manner that got me even more in a bad mood, I didn't answer.

"Now's not the time to be talking to her Itachi." Lisha was shouting at Itachi, I started to walk off into the forest to try and get back to Konoha. Eventually I came across a small farm and decided I could ask to stay the night. I asked and they let me stay, but in the barn. It was ok because it was warm and comfortable it was all I needed at that time. The next morning I woke up to see a little girl in my face.

"Hello, I bought you some water and a bowl of rice to eat."

"Thank-you." I was happy to see how kind the people that owned the farm were. I quickly finished the water and rice she gave me and went outside. The farmer and his wife had been confronted by Itachi and his fishy friend. He turned around and saw me and the girl. The girl ran up to her parents but I stopped her and told not to and that the man that had them is a very bad one. She listened and stayed back.

"Little girl go into the barn and stay there until I say it's ok to come out."

"Right." The little girl ran into the barn and stayed there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Brother VS. Sister! Fight for Rights!

I glared at Itachi and closed my eyes then reopened them to reveal and complete sharingan.

"You've completed your sharingan and at a young age, I'm impressed."

"What do you know, you didn't come looking for me."

"I didn't need to." I stared at what he was saying, what did he mean by this. "What I mean is that I knew what happened and didn't have to look for you so I didn't worry." He was getting annoying and I just couldn't stand it. I started to feel the anger again and used it to my advantage. I released it in a giant wave to knock him out I didn't know if it worked because I had lost consciousness and fallen hard on the ground. I heard voices all coming from Xaga and Lisha. I woke up in warm arms I looked up it was Xaga but with Itachi on the other side of me standing up un- damaged.

"Are you ok?" I heard Xaga speaking and didn't realize what had just happened then blacked out again. I woke up but not to find myself in Xaga's arms but I woke up in a bed. I sat up with a strain in my bones. Xaga walked in with a bowel of water and a damp towel.

"Oh, you're up" I couldn't talk because it hurt to move around. "Hurts does it?" I still said nothing. Xaga came and sat next to me and laid me back, he then put the towel in the water and then put it on my forehead. I still couldn't believe how kind he was then suddenly I got the strength to speak but it wasn't much but it was enough.

"Where are we?" It was all I could say I didn't think of anything else.

"We're in the house in the forest that you attacked Itachi in." I started to think of other things to say but before I could, Itachi came in looking angrier than I had ever seen him before. I just looked at him but softer than before but he just glared at me.

"Itachi did you want me to leave?" Xaga seemed to be even more polite to Itachi than to me.

"Yes that would be good." Itachi came and sat where Xaga had been sitting when he left. I turned my head to look at him but all he did was stop me give me a kiss on the forehead and put the damp towel back on it.

"It was stupid of you to do that."

"Why didn't it affect you?"

"Lisha blocked it before it could hit."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, I'm just worried about you." I looked strait up and wondered why he would worry so much about me, it made me think but thinking just made my head hurt so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Konoha's Search

Somewhere in Konoha, the Hokage was telling a large team of ninja to go out looking for me. Among the team was Kakashi, Yammanai sensei, Mikora, Naruto, Sakura, Sakosan and Sasuke. They were coming and fast Lisha was telling me, we had to leave from the amount of ninja that were coming in small groups. We started to leave the house in the forest and make our way back to Umoore even with me still wrapped up in bandages.

"Good bye Itachi." I was happy to see him again now that I finally trusted him but I was sad to leave. Itachi didn't say bye instead, he just raised his hand and waved.

"So where are we going to go now that you're in charge?" Xaga said in happy but concerned voice.

"How about we go to the hidden stone village, I heard it was a great training place."

"Cool, training would be kind of good now." This time Lisha was sounding concerned. We were getting close to the hotel when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I span around quickly to see who it was and saw nothing.

"What's going on?" Xaga was starting to get serious.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something that's all." I said being sure to carefully get around the village to the hotel. We finally reached the hotel and went inside to get our things ready to leave. When we got outside there was Kakashi, Yammanai sensei, Mikora, Naruto, Sakura, Sakosan and Sasuke just standing outside in a group.

"Now, why didn't you sense there charkra?" I said in a tone halfway between surprised and anger.

"Well I was distracted." She said in a sarcastic way. "Why don't you 2 go on ahead I'll be there soon" With those words Xaga and I ran of to the north west of the village headed for the hidden stone village. When we ran Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi followed while the rest of the stayed behind. We soon arrived at a cross section in the road and they were getting close.

"Suki run on ahead I'll keep them distracted." Xaga was really serious now.

"No, I'm not going without you."

"Just go! You're too injured to fight right now!" I still did not run but in the next few seconds, Itachi came, put me on his back, and ran with me. Sasuke got away from Xaga and started to come after us. The last few words I heard Xaga say I was not to get angry. I did not understand what he meant by it so I tried not to get angry, but how? Itachi took me to a clearing in the forest and set me down, Sasuke was still a fair way back but he was fast and soon caught up.

"Suki you're coming back to Konoha with me!" I just stared at Sasuke not being able to say anything from my injuries being more hurt from the run.

"Sasuke she can't go with you." Itachi spoke calmly as he always did.

"Why then?"

"She has a problem she has to get out of the way."

"What problem."

"One she has really bad injuries and two she's been cursed for six years and is now very dangerous and could kill anyone in sight if wanted."

"So she can just get it sealed!"

"It's not as easy as that." Itachi still spoke for me. I still could not speak but I could stand. I stood up to both of there surprise and walked over to Itachi and leaned on him.

"Go back and sit Suki." Itachi held me against himself and kissed my forehead. I did not move I was getting angry with Sasuke for not letting me make up my own mind.

"Sasuke." I said it in a soft voice. "Let me." I was talking all I could at a time "Make up." It was still all. "My own mind." It really hurt to speak much more. I looked at Sasuke and he was shaking. My anger was rising because he was not leaving.

"Why?"

"Itachi told you." I really could not say anymore, if I did, it probably would have killed me. Sasuke still stood there and made me furious, I could feel my charkra again it was more overwhelming than before. Xaga and Lisha came they were panting you could tell they were tired.

"What? Not again!" Lisha yelled.

"Itachi get away from her now we can't stop her." Xaga was frightened and could tell what was going to happen. I did not want to fight so I transported Sasuke to his friends and told him not to come after me and not to worry, with that I disappeared but leaving one thing behind for him. It was our mother's necklace she had given me before I became a ninja for good luck, I did not need it any more I had no need. Xaga and I said goodbye to Itachi one more time and left. Lisha stayed because she had wanted to become something other than just a criminal and Itachi had told her the organization he worked for was looking for a new member. We left to train and to find a new friend to join us in our training.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Journey to the Hidden Stone Village.

Xaga and I were walking along a path to a small village to stay for the day when we saw three genin from the hidden sand village.

"Hey, I wonder what those guys are doing here." Xaga was saying in a very curious way, I did not answer and just kept walking.

"Hey Gaara don't you think they look familiar?" I heard the blond girl say it, he did not answer. We walked right pass and it was only when we were in front of them were we recognized.

"Hey I know who you two are." This time the person with the hood spoke.

"Then who are we? If you know?" I spoke as if I were selfish and did not care I noticed it made Xaga shiver.

"You're Suki Uchiha and his name's Xaga. Am I right?"

"I guess you are. So are you gonna capture us?"

"Of course." After he had spoke he disappeared and Xaga and I readied ourselves. He first attacked me then the girl attacked Xaga but Gaara just stood there as if he was awaiting something. I was quick to activate my sharingan and use it to my advantage. I yelled to Xaga we had to get to the forest so we would not hurt anyone other than our opponents. I was the first to start running then close behind came Xaga, I guess he had a lot of experience with running and was fast. We soon reached the forest and split so we could fight without interference. I went off and the puppet boy followed.

"A bit to good for your style huh?" I said while smashing one of his three puppets into pieces.

"He not at all, I'm just getting started!" He was adjusting his two remaining puppet's positions. I ran as fast as I could, being careful, I was not hit, I ran up to the smaller one and hit it with everything I had, and it fell to pieces. I looked at his face and saw the look of loss but it did not stop him as long as he had a puppet left, the fight was still on. His last puppet was the biggest and different to the rest, I could tell it was used for defense then saw it was weak at some of its joints. I aimed my shuriken and threw it at one of them it was a direct hit, the part it was connecting, fell off. I had to destroy the rest of it, I ran up to it gaining chakra in my fist like Xaga had taught me. I hit it and it shattered completely the fight was over and he ran to the others I followed. I saw that Xaga had also finished his fight and had won, but Gaara had not moved what was he going to do the he attacked coming straight for me. I dogged it then went to punch him, I hit he went flying and hit a tree.

"It's over." I said then nodded to Xaga and we both set out towards the hidden stone village.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Another Road Stop in Our Journey

After an hour of walking, we stopped to rest and eat.

"Hey Suki, do you think we'll ever see Leisha again?"

"Yeah I Th…" As I was speaking, Gaara walked through the bushes. He was different this time he had more chakra and was changing shape as if he were possessed.

"Fine if it's a proper fight you want, it's a proper fight you get!" I was getting ready to fight.

"Wait!" I heard a voice coming in the direction Gaara was standing in pain. The out from the trees came his brother and sister.

"If you fight Gaara you should know something." His sister was speaking.

"Like what?" Xaga said

"Like Gaara being host to a demon." Xaga and I were both surprised with what we heard. Did he really have a demon in him?

I was ready to fight. Xaga and I told each other the only way we could survive is if we fought together. I started to go to his left and Xaga went to his right, we had to get passed whatever he through at us.

"Xaga do you have any special jutsus I don't know about?" I said while jumping back from an attack.

"Yeah but I haven't used it in a while." I looked at him in wonder.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you." He said while we both went in for another attack. He quickly mad some hand signs and blinked. I looked at him and saw his light blue eyes had changed to a blue close to black.

"What is that?" I said while punching Gaara in the head.

"It's my kekkei genkai my whole clan inherits."

"What clan is that?" We stopped but kept an eye on Gaara.

"The Hoshigaki clan." I looked at him with surprise.

"The Hoshigaki clan! Isn't that Kisame guy from the same family?"

"Yeah, we're cousins." I looked at him weirdly, did not say anything, and focused on the battle, asking could wait for later. I attacked again but this time I used my sharingan and had more of an impact. Xaga also attacked and it looked as if he was almost beaten. We had been fighting for an hour when I decided to get Xaga to make me angry.

"Xaga the only way we can finish him is if you make me angry so I can access my chakra more!" Xaga understood and bought on the insults no girl would like.

"Suki, you're fat and I hate you!"

"Keep them coming." It was working I could feel my anger surge within me. After about ten minutes of insults, I had access to enough chakra to take him down.

"This is it! You're finished!" I ran towards him with my fist glowing in chakra ready to hit. I hit him and disabled his chakra flow. I hit him again to weaken him so he couldn't move. It was over I had won the long fight and won. His brother and sister looked in amazement and took Gaara, then left. Xaga and I looked at each other and continued with what we were doing before the attack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Arrival at the Hidden Stone Village

Xaga and I finally arrive at the hidden stone village after hiking over mountains and sleeping on rocks. It was a long journey. We went to look for a hotel to have a rest we were really tired. I went to the windowsill and opened the window. There I sat looking at the village. I closed my eyes and imagined what Leisha would be doing at that moment.

"Hello sleepy head." I opened my eyes almost falling out of the window it was Leisha. She had come to see us.

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" I was tired and couldn't keep my eyes open.

"I'm just waiting for a letter for my fist initiation test." Xaga and I could not stand being awake anymore, so when she was not looking we went and lied down and slept.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" It was too late we were asleep, she would not be able to get through to us. It felt we slept for so long it was days but when we woke. It was only morning the next day. Xaga and I were all rested and went to get some training into our day. We trained until we were staving and could not train no more. We went to find a good shop to get something to eat. We found one and Leisha was there.

"Have a good sleep?" We ignored her and went to order. "Hey stop ignoring me!" She soon stopped trying to get our attention and left.

"Finally we can enjoy a quiet day without anyone we know interrupting our training." We finished our food and left to get some more training into our day. We arrived at the training ground we were at before and there was Leisha.

"Took you long enough!" She yelled.

"Let's just go back to the hotel before she notices." I whisper to Xaga. He nods then we run. She is too fast, stops us, and says we have to help her train. Xaga starts to whine and complains.

"I don't want to help you!" I mean it he was really whining. "I don't want to help an ugly cow like you! Now let me go!" Leisha did not like being called an ugly cow and hit him hard on the head.

"Owww!" Xaga screeched out of pain. While Xaga went to the ground she said that I have to help her get stronger so she can pass the initiation test she had to do.

"Fine I'll help you." _Why oh why do I have to do this_ I thought to myself. Leisha took the both of us and stood us up but Xaga just flopped around. Eventually she got him to stand straight and fight her. I worked hard so hard I was almost out of chakra. When she was finished, it was nightfall and I had to carry a floppy Xaga back to the hotel on my back.

"Why do you have to be so heavy?" I said knowing I would not an answer out of him. We got back to the hotel in a matter of minutes seeing as it was close to the training grounds. I flunked him down onto his bed and it was a relief to finally have all his weight off me. I to soon fell onto my bed asleep and it felt like I had not slept for days.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The 6-Year Time Skip!

Ok for now on Xaga and I will be telling the story. _Why is that Suki?_ Because the writer no longer has the ability to write a good story by herself so we took over. Does that answer your question? _Yeah but why do I get the weird style of writing? _You do so the readers can tell who's who. Now let us get on with telling the readers what we are like now, I'll go first. Now that Xaga and I have gone our separate ways, we had changed a lot since we saw each other. I had grown my hair and now wear it back loose in a ponytail. I no longer live like a criminal instead I live in a town close to where Itachi and Leisha live, by the way they're married. _What they are!?! _Yes, they are Xaga, now shut up! I will note at the beginning of each chapter so you know when to speak and the readers do not get confused. Ok back to me, now let's get started.

I live not far out of town in a small cottage. Itachi visits every so often and brings his 3½-year-old daughter. I was walking through town to get some shopping done and I overheard someone saying that there was a whole group of ninja in town planning to do something. I started to think who it might be and what they were planning. I quickly finished the shopping I needed to do and went home. Decided I should tell Itachi and I left for his house. I was walking along the path to the town when I heard something unlike any animal I had ever heard. I ignored it and kept going thinking it was not important. I was in a rush so I quickened my steps. I then saw one of Itachi's gen jutsu crows and wondered what was going on. I put out my arm and it landed on it, and then flew off in the direction it came from, I followed. It took me directly to Itachi he told me exactly what I heard. The ninja were definitely after something important. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Itachi saw it too. We turned to face it, it was Sasuke and his friends form the Sound Village.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke did not answer as if he did not know who I was and if to trust me.

"Sasuke do you remember me?" I asked in hope. He shook his head to say no. A sad look came upon my face. My own little brother didn't know who I was and what I looked like. "Why don't you know me?" I asked.

"I don't remember you." He said while looking at his friends. "What's your name any way?" I looked in complete shock. It did not come to any surprise.

"I'm…I'm your sister Suki." I said with hope he would recognize me he smiled at me.

"You're lying." He said.

"She isn't lying to you Sasuke." Itachi said setting him straight. I stood there looking down at my feet. Sasuke came to wards me. I looked up and walked backwards. He grabbed me and gave me a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Getting to Know Sasuke (Suki)

I stepped back as soon as he tried to kiss my forehead. I looked around to see that Itachi had left and he was in a hurry.

"You might as well come with me." I said looking Sasuke dead in the eyes. I started to walk away, he followed with his friends.

"So when did you get into town?" I asked

"Only a day ago." Why does he have to be so cool all the time? I took Sasuke to my house so we could talk and to show him I wasn't afraid. We sat down and talked we didn't say much but it was enough to know what we had been up to. I told him Xaga and I had gone our separate ways when he wanted to accomplish something great and I didn't want to be involved in. Sasuke's friends came inside and told him that they had to leave as soon as possible.

"Why do you need to leave so quickly?" I asked with hesitation.

"The Leaf Village is still after me." I didn't say anything. I followed him outside and saw him leave. Something inside me wanted to follow him striving to know more, why he doesn't want to face Konoha, why he didn't kill Itachi when had a chance. I had to know, I had to know why, I followed him careful enough so they couldn't sense my chakra. They stopped in a large opening in the forest expecting something. I watched. After a few seconds of waiting Xaga, Pain and a few other Akatsuki members came out into the clearing. I could see someone hanging over someone's back. I looked closer, it was Itachi. I fell into shock and Sasuke sensed it. He knew I was there but didn't do a thing. I was constantly asking my self-how Itachi was beaten and why Xaga joined Akatsuki. I watched in horror as they told Sasuke why they were there and why they captured Itachi. I could feel myself fall apart as they dropped Itachi on the ground without any care. I could feel a warm fat tear running down my face as I watched. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't go home, I couldn't hide, the only choice I had was to run and run I did. I had been running for only a few minutes when I felt Sasuke's chakra starting to move and quickly. He was coming after me. I had to go somewhere but I didn't know. Lots of thoughts were running through my head I couldn't think straight. I did the only thing I could do, stop and fight. I ran until I reached a large lake, it was big enough to fight on, it had to do. There I waited for Sasuke to arrive and it is there I will have to fight. It felt like forever but he arrived not alone everyone had come with him. I was still in shock unable to move. Xaga came forward telling me everything was all right. I didn't believe him and kept my distance, he wasn't a friend any more I couldn't trust him no matter what. The only person I could trust was myself.


End file.
